


Sueños, Cobijas y Cadenas

by TwinsNightray



Series: Pandora Week 2020 [1]
Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Elliot is a chain, F/M, Idioma de las Flores, M/M, Xerxes Break Blind
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-02-22 22:22:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23634637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwinsNightray/pseuds/TwinsNightray
Summary: Break esta comenzando a acostumbrarse a la oscuridad. Por eso, el ver el rostro de sus mejores amigos le golpea el pecho y solo quiere llorar ante la ilusión que le da su subconsciente.
Relationships: Leo Baskerville/Elliot Nightray, Rufus Barma/Sheryl Rainsworth, Xerxes Break/Gilbert Nightray, Xerxes Break/Reim Lunettes/Sharon Rainsworth
Series: Pandora Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1701424
Kudos: 4





	1. Día 1.- Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Break esta comenzando a acostumbrarse a la oscuridad. Por eso, el ver el rostro de sus mejores amigos le golpea el pecho y solo quiere llorar ante la ilusión que le da su subconsciente.

Ni siquiera está seguro de haber cerrado los ojos, pero está seguro de que aquello que está viendo es un sueño. Puede ver a Sharon reñirle sin voz, con el mero ceño fruncido mientras Reim se acomoda a su lado, sonrisa pequeña sobre sus labios pintados en un suave color durazno. Los ve, y por eso sabe que está soñando.

Sharon se mantiene frente a él. La Sharon de su sueño es un poco más alta y está completamente seguro que la ha proyectado algunos años adelante, unos que sabe perfectamente no van a llegar para su persona. El reloj en su pecho ya marca la vuelta y sus poderes nuevos se lo están llevando dentro de un abismo diferente al del núcleo. Eso lo asusta de manera exorbitante pero no lo expresa, no ve la razón para hacerlo y es irónico porque ya no puede ver nada.

También Reim luce diferente. Luce radiante, con el cabello apenas un poco más largo, con una sonrisa amplia que baila hasta sus ojos e incluso el marco de sus gafas es diferente. Le parece mucho más alto de lo que fue alguna vez y sabe que está componiendo una cara rara ante la forma en que esos ojos claros le miran ahora. Así que ni siquiera da oportunidad a que alguno de los dos hable, manos instalándose en las mejillas del menor antes de comenzar a tirar de ellas.

–Prometo no volver a hacerlo Ojou~sama–musita suave, mano libre ahora moviéndose en abanico para restar importancia al asunto del cual no sabe nada, no entiende pero pretende hacerlo–En serio, ya no pasara–

Y no miente, sabe que no volverá a suceder eso de lo que la menor del ducado está retándolo porque eso es solo un sueño donde puede ver. Donde puede volver a saborear los colores frente a sus ojos, donde puede ver un poco más allá sobre el hombro de la mujer si entrecierra apenitas los ojos. Quiere llorar, quiere quedarse ahí y seguir mirando a sus amigos pero sabe que pronto despertará; así ha sido en los últimos meses, su cuerpo apenas dándole el descanso justo para que siga de pie, o lo más posible ahora que ha admitido que realmente está ciego.

Se sabe de memoria el rostro de Sharon, de la pequeña hermana menor que adquirió sin desearlo realmente. Se sabe mucho más de memoria el rosto de Reim y sus formas a pesar de que suela mofarse demasiado de él. Sabe el rostro del resto del ducado, de Gilbert y de Oz y de Alice e incluso el de Vincent y Echo. Se sabe sus rostros, sus movimientos, sus aromas y eso ha sido de maravillosa ayuda.

Se sabe. Y eso lo hace feliz. Casi tan feliz como ese momento que está viviendo en brazos de Sharon y Reim de años más grandes que su cabeza le está permitiendo llevarse con un suave sabor en la boca que no distingue si es alegría o melancolía.


	2. Día 2.- Flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elliot se ha pasado meses componiendo, y todo tiene una razón de ser. Una que le mira con ojitos violetas llenos de algo que le remueve el pecho, le hace sentir torpe y que le calienta las mejillas.

Están acostumbrados a ello, a estirar y aflojar en sus discusiones y es curioso como los demás suelen verlo como si fuera una forma de repelerse cuando realmente era todo lo contrario. Era una costumbre ya las burlas de Leo hacia Elliot y como este las transformaba en alguna ofensa hacia su cabello u ocultos ojos; y estaba bien, porque así era su relación.

Una que comenzó a mutar lentamente, que los iba envolviendo con calma y paciencia hasta el punto en donde habían llegado, uno donde podían estar horas en silencio, simplemente teniendo al otro al lado. Y había más, un sentimiento resguardado en el fondo de sus pechos, en el pequeño cuarto de la academia, en el asiento del piano donde juntaban sus hombros cada tarde.

Elliot siempre había considerado que fue “mimado e instruido” por su hermana y su madre en aquel arte, quizá por ser el más pequeño del ducado. Pero agradecía en parte eso, sobre todo en ese momento que sostenía la mano de Leo de forma tan suave, con cuidado y cierta expectación, ambas miradas conectando un segundo antes de que el menor estallara en carcajadas. Nightray se sentía idiota, pero podía ver los nervios detrás de aquella reacción ajena, y estaba bien porque le llenaba el pecho de algo bastante cálido que parecía desbordarse.

–¿Vamos a hablar de esto o vas a seguir riéndote como idiota, Leo?–cuestiona bajito y le sabe extraña su voz, quizá por las emociones atoradas en su garganta desde más temprano que había comenzado a tocar todas aquellas partituras que llevaba en aquella carpeta

–¿De que quieres hablar, Elly?, ¿Seguimos jugando con cosas de niñas?-Leo se burla, pero no puede tomarlo en serio cuando acomoda mechones de su (precioso y suave) cabello largo detrás de sus orejas y las patas de los lentes, mostrando pequeñas partes de sonrojo aquí y allá en sus mejillas.

–Si, de eso. Y el hecho de que son todas para ti–

Leo ha detenido el pequeño baile que comenzó al alejarse, manos lanzando al aire las hojas que parecían una pequeña lluvia sobre su cabeza. El menor le ha mirado, y a Elliot se le revuelve todo porque parece que va a atravesarlo con aquellos preciosos ojos en color violeta llenos de destellos.

–¿En serio son para mi?–

Elliot no reconoce a ese Leo, al que se ha quedado inmóvil en medio de todas las hojas y que le habla con la voz más suave y quebrada que le ha escuchado antes. Luce tan pequeño como realmente es así que da un paso y después otro y otro hasta casi llegar a él, separado por aquellas partituras que ha escrito durante meses para dárselos como un regalo a pesar de que no es Octubre.

Y es que ahí regados Leo puede ver los nombres, y no distingue las letras debido a la distancia entre el suelo y sus ojos pero ha escuchado a Elliot tocar toda la mañana así que recuerda muchos títulos. Syringa repunta primero, Matthiola, Camellia, Wisteria , Lilium y un montón más que le saben a miel en la boca y a sudor en las manos porque todas hablan prácticamente de amor y de sentimientos hermosos y Elliot le ha dicho en muchas de ellas que es bonito. No quiere verlo, no sabe que decir y Elliot parece entender eso porque simplemente lo ha sacado de aquella prisión de notas y le abraza.

La tarde los encuentra así, aun aferrados el uno al otro mientras Elliot repite el nombre de las canciones que ha compuesto por un año para Leo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SIGNIFICADO DE LAS FLORES MENCIONADAS:
> 
> Syringa (Lilas): Primeras emociones del amor.  
> Matthiola (Alhelí Encarnado): Belleza duradera.  
> Camellia (Camelia): Te querré siempre.  
> Wisteria (Glicinia): Me aferro a ti.  
> Lillium (Lirio Blanco): Te quiero y confío en ti.
> 
> La verdad, es que disfrute mucho volviendo a leer un poquito sobre las flores gracias a estos niños-


	3. Día 3.- Snow

Ni siquiera le gusta el frío, es una sensación extraña la que le hace repeler el clima así que simplemente se queda en su sitio en el cómodo sofá de la biblioteca. Quizá el sentimiento de hartazgo se deba también a la gripe que contrajo unos días atrás gracias al tío Oscar.

Los demás le han dejado para que la fiebre no suba y pueda descansar tranquilo así que al final solo le queda pasar el rato en silencio. No es que le molestase, pero Gilbert ya se ha acostumbrado un tanto a estar rodeado de todo el escándalo que significan los demás. Y es ahí, mirando la nieve por la ventana que se da cuenta de que ha pasado mucho tiempo tratando de ser un soporte cuando no es lo mejor que puede hacer.

Cierra los ojos un segundo para envolverse en la manta y toma la taza que reposa en la pequeña mesita, se encamina a la ventana y aunque siente un poco el fresco atravesar la manta toma asiento en el borde de esta. Se sorprende un poco cuando (con esfuerzo) se ajusta en el espacio y se recuerda con años menos, apenas pudiendo escalar y encajar ahí.

Piensa también que Oz podía hacerlo, que era más alto que él cuando eran unos niños. Oz significa tantas cosas que a veces le aterra el darse cuenta de eso, o que el rubio mismo lo note. Después esta Alice, la maldita coneja que siempre exige carne y no cualquiera; piensa en Alice y también en lo frágil que es a pesar de que grita y gruñe y se cree mejor que los demás. Y luego está OZyAlice en una misma palabra y significa caos, dolor de cabeza y que se le caliente el pecho al verlos a salvo.

Da un pequeño sorbo al chocolate, mirando como en el todavía flotan algunas galletas y bombón, evita reír pero si niega antes de otro pequeño sorbo que le sabe un poquito a los besos de Break y simplemente se queda quieto un par de segundos antes de mirar hacia afuera. Hay nieve por todos lados y le recuerda el cabello del mayor que a veces parece tomar vida propia en las mañana; le recuerda a Sharon que luce suave por todos lados pero es fría y un poco exigente pero no deja de ser agradable.

La tasa se resbalaba un poco de sus manos y le trae apenas a la realidad, una donde la puerta es abierta lentamente y un ojo rojo le mira con burla así que simplemente asiente. Su cuerpo se ha entumido de estar en aquella posición y sabe que quizá se le fue la tarde porque afuera la luna brilla y la biblioteca apenas se alumbra por una vela.

Hay vergüenza en su rostro cuando Break se adelanta a tomar la tasa y besa apenas sus labios. Segundos después entran OZyAliceySharon hablando de la nieve, una que cubre un poco su ropa y cabello. Ni siquiera pregunta y simplemente recibe regalos y anécdotas de la ciudad y los deja ser. Pasan dos semanas y los sigue viendo entrar con nieve mientras su salud mejora así que aquella tarde de jueves no puede huir de ellos y es arrastrado.

Hace un frío terrible y tanto Reim como él están cubiertos en capas y más capas de ropa cómoda para protegerse. Puede ver a Break y Oz lanzarse bolas de nieve mientras Alice y Sharon simplemente hacen figuras con ella. Aún tiene un poco de malestar en el cuerpo pero eso no lo detiene de disfrutar un poco, de cualquier manera el invierno ya está por terminar y no han tenido que viajar mucho, así que Gilbert se da por bien sentado en ese momento. La nieve sigue cayendo, solo que es más ligera y suave y tiene que sacudirse cada tanto para que no le moje, no quiere volver al encierro, gracias.

Sin embargo, es ahí, bajo esa pequeña ventisca de nieve que se da cuenta de lo afortunado que es a pesar de todo. Porque es feliz y tiene un techo, porque tiene una familia aunque sea disfuncional.

No le gusta la nieve, pero podría acostumbrarse


	4. Día 4.- Fantasy AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¿Ven como el amor todo lo puede? Rufus Barma y su habilidad para terminar en la FZ en cualquier lado.

Había crecido en medio de libros, después de todo, la biblioteca de la familia siempre se iba extendiendo por cada generación. No era extraño que los demás le vieran siempre con libro en mano o un par en su mochila. Desde cuentos infantiles hasta enciclopedias temáticas, Rufus se había vuelto un devorador de palabras desde que prácticamente había empezado a hablar.

El pelirrojo podía sentirse orgulloso de ello, de la forma en que las letras parecían agua tan pronto algún texto entraba en su rango de visión. Y sabía perfectamente que su gran habilidad lectora le compensaba la social, que no tenía necesidad de hablar con alguien más si se mantenía ocupado con los tomos de la biblioteca del abuelo. Y así era, estaba bien con tener apenas un par de personas que pudiera llamar amigos, o al menos eso pensaba hasta que la adolescencia le golpeó.

Olvidó los libros y prefirió dirigir su mirada en faldas, en cabellos arreglados y aromas suaves. Dejó de frecuentar la biblioteca, que los libros acumularan polvo, que los trabajadores de la casa cuestionaran entre ellos la poca ilusión que le hacía al chiquillo pisar aquel lugar. Y Rufus lo sabía, sin embargo, lejos de molestarle le causaba una vergüenza que crecía conforme su cuerpo también lo hacía.

Y su abuelo estaba harto de aquello, de verlo actuar como todo un rebelde por fuera mientras en casa prefería huir a su recamara, ahí donde nadie pudiera molestarlo. Había sido una plática larga, llena de pucheros y brazos cruzados del pelirrojo, algunas malas palabras de parte del mayor donde finalmente el chiquillo de 17 no pudo hacer más que ceder ante el otro (como era la mayoría de las veces, debido al carácter del chico). Tampoco era lo peor, era la forma en que realmente tenían de relacionarse y es que el patriarca de los Barma no podía estar tampoco mucho tiempo molesto con su único nieto.

Así que el viaje había sido largo, avión y barco incluidos para terminar en una isla de la que Rufus no podía acordarse el nombre pero que le complicaba el respirar entre todo ese calor, asfixiándolo de forma diferente de lo que lo hacía el frío de Londres. Quería irse, volver a su cuarto y envolverse en miles de mantas pero ya sin quejarse del crudo invierno que podía ver todos los años por la ventana.

–Rufus, cariño. Ve a dar una vuelta y quita esa cara, no te pasara nada..toma un mapa y una botella de agua–la voz de su madres es suave mientras le coloca bloqueador en pequeños toques aquí y allá, sonrojándole de vergüenza pero no dice nada en contra, solo se deja hacer y huye tan pronto las manos de la mujer le han liberado.

Camina por lo que le sabe horas, marcando aquí y allá con el plumón que le ha dado su madre, el mapa no abandona sus manos sudadas y el calor se hace un poquito más intenso mientras se interna más entre los arboles hasta que si le pasa algo y la roca que tiene enfrente le sabe perfecto como almohada. Cuando abre los ojos ve demasiado verde sobre su cabeza y está seguro que esa rama medio torcida en su rostro NO estaba ahí.

Sus movimientos son bastante lentos, tratando de no llamar la atención o forzar su cuerpo a alguna situación para la que seguramente no estará capacitado. No quiere hacerlo pero ya está pensando en lo peor, su cerebro parece ir a mil por hora y después hay muerte súbita cuando sus ojos por fin captan la fuente de agua frente a él y la figura femenina que se asoma en la orilla de ella.

–Bien, has despertado..eso es sensacional. Reim me debe entonces una de esas bebidas que hace–la voz es suave y parece que hay un toque de burla al final que a Rufus se le atora en el canal auditivo

–Eres una sirena..–apenas y habla después de unos minutos, tiempo en el que aquella figura se ha hundido algunas veces, salpicándolo a modo de juego.

–No soy “una sirena”, tengo nombre, es Sharon–hay más burla en sus palabras y en sus ojos y él simplemente siente que va a darle algo porque seguramente se golpeó la cabeza.

Rufus siempre ha vivido entre libros, entre cuentos y enciclopedias y ninguno lo había preparado realmente para terminar cayendo por aquella sirena tan extraña. Entonces el volver se hizo una tradición de vida, aun y cuando ella siempre le rechazaba, aun cuando su bella sirena se casó y tuvo una hija y después una nieta preciosa. Sharon era hermosa, y aun cuando toda su vida y amistad se basó en negativas y burlas por parte de ella, termino amándola hasta su último aliento.


	5. Día 5.- Dancing

–¿Me estas pisando a propósito enano!–la voz de su hermano se cuela por sus oídos y de inmediatos su pasos se desvían hacía el salón de música, de donde está segura que ha venido la voz de Elliot. No sabe a ciencia cierta si realmente se ha molesto o solo juega, como siempre, con ese sirviente suyo.

Su recorrido es rápido, sus pasos resonando contra la madera pero deja de imponer fuerza y trata de calmarse porque sabe que tan pronto entre al rango de visión de ese par, dejaran de hacer lo que sea que hagan. Y eso le molesta, porque tienen esa complicidad de niños que no deberían pues ya no lo son. Además, Leo obviamente no se merece la adoración con la que Elly parece mirarlo cuando cree que nadie lo ve.

Y al final tiene razón, son Elly y Leo los que están en el salón. El pelinegro luce burlón mientras su hermano aún le sujeta de la cintura, apenas y distingue el choque de frentes antes de que el bajito ría con ganas, ganándose lo que entiende como un pellizco de Elly porque brinca y se aparta del toque, sujetando su costado con esa expresión de dolor y malestar que conoce bien gracias a sus hermanos mayores.

–Ven aquí, deja de quejarte que si hubiera querido estuvieras llorando–Elliot gruñe, Leo lo imita y Vanessa está sorprendida porque no creía ver a su hermano en algún momento ser grosero o malo con el otro, pero ve la amenaza en el aire y le pica un poco la curiosidad–Leo, no tengo todo el día–

Se toma un par de minutos antes de entrar por completo, tacones resonando con fuerza porque no le gusta la manera en que se hacen uno, en que Elliot sujeta con tanta suavidad la cadera del bajito y como este apenas lo rodea del cuello, cuerpo en completa sincronía mientras se mecen a ritmo de una música inexistente. Hay un par de maldiciones de parte de su hermano porque Leo le ha pisado con saña y quizá tirado de su cabello cuando se separan. Vanessa no dice nada pero sonríe amplio cuando atrapa la vergüenza de su Elly y el mal humor del huérfano.

–Mamá quería verte Elly, además, ¿Qué están haciendo? Ya casi es hora de comer, deberías de estar ayudando Leo–le habla firme, sonrisa llena de burla y el mencionado simplemente asiente antes de salir de ahí con prisa. Elliot le mal mira pero no lo deja hablar así que lo arrastra con ella hasta el comedor y de ahí el resto de la tarde, quiere acapararlo para que ese maldito enano no lo llene de ideas tontas. No es ciega y puede ver que ahí hay algo.

La tarde se va y la noche se le aparece más rápido de lo que espera. Está en su habitación y el silencio que había se ve irrumpido por el suave sonido de un piano, sabe que es el par de muchachos más chicos de la casa y le molesta un poco porque es tarde y aunque sean vacaciones necesitan descansar. Calza sus pantuflas, saliendo con cierta prisa mientras se arma un buen discurso en su cabeza pero cuando entra al estudio no hay nadie, la música sigue suave y solo rueda los ojos porque está segura que NO son sus padres en el salón; ellos dejaron de hacer ese tipo de cosas mucho antes incluso de que Elliot naciera.

–Deja de pisarme Leo, sé que lo haces para molestar–la voz de su hermano es un susurro suave, pero ahí está. Se adelanta con prisa y quiere entrar de golpe, regañarlos (en especial a Leo) y mandarlos a dormir pero no lo hace, simplemente busca la manera de verlos pero no al revés.

–Eres un llorón, Elliot–hay burla en su voz y hay un nuevo pisotón que hace a su hermano comenzar a pellizcarlo un rato hasta que ambos estallan en risa y burlas mientras la música sigue sonando en el fondo.

Hay algo en el aire que a Vanessa la hace sentir intrusa y extraña, como si estuviera haciendo algo demasiado grave mientras los ve volver a sujetarse. Las manos de Elliot se ciñen firmes sobre las caderas de Leo y está de nuevo lo rodea del cuello y entonces hay un pequeño movimiento que identifica como vals y lo comprende: Elliot está enseñando a Leo a bailar.

Hay un nuevo paso, un suave pero marcado ritmo en el que su hermanito lleva la cuenta y Leo simplemente se deja llevar, demasiado dócil, demasiado suave y demasiado pequeño. Elliot le guía, de forma básica, en una suave cruz y algunas vueltas; las manos a veces se le resbalan a su hermano y es cuando ambos ríen y se dicen algo demasiado cerca que Vanessa no distingue pero le roba el aire.

Y parece ser un ritual que comparten todas las noches porque los ha seguido en algunas y otras simplemente disfruta la música desde su habitación. Sin embargo, algo dentro de su curiosidad la mueve y esa noche descubre que es Leo quien lleva el ritmo, que es quien guía con una seguridad que le parece arrolladora para un cuerpo tan pequeño y teme por Elliot, por el corazón de este al darse cuenta de que no solamente están bailando, si no también entregándose el corazón.


	6. Día 6.- Blanket

Ha comenzado el invierno y todos en la mansión Baskerville corren todo el día en busca de leña o de las cadenas, lo que sea que ocurra primero y para la niña de cabellos rubios es la oportunidad perfecta que ha estado esperando desde hacía un par de meses. El pequeño cuerpo de Lily se mueve por los pasillos mientras tararea alguna que otra melodía.

Todos la ven marchar, y simplemente la dejan ser porque quieren que disfrute un poquito. Fang piensa que Lily se ve preciosa enfundada en su pijama nueva y la capa roja, mejillas infladas en un puchero mientras entra a su recámara con cuidado y cierto recelo, mirada en el suelo y escondiendo sus manos tras la espalda

–Está comenzando a nevar y hace frío, así que hice planes..–empieza a hablar de forma suave, algo un poco extraño en ella que siempre está llena de energía–¡Y por eso te tengo un regalo, toma!–esta vez sonríe amplio mientras da dos pasitos al frente a la par que el hombre se inclina, Lily asiente como para ella misma y en un movimiento fluido ya tenía sobre los hombros de Fang una manta lo suficientemente amplia para cubrir, al menos, su espalda.

No hay oportunidad de que agradezca porque Lily ha besado su mejilla y huido de la habitación antes de eso, sin embargo, se siente con la obligación de compensarla.

La historia se repite un par de veces. Lily entrando en las habitaciones con las manos detrás, acercándose y “atacando” con mantas de diferentes tamaños. Pasa de media tarde, incluso es casi hora de la cena cuando los mayores (incluido Leo) están reunidos en la sala, todos envueltos con aquellas mantas tejidas.

–¿De dónde han sacado eso? Parece otra capa..–la voz de Leo es suave pero hay cierta burla en ella así que simplemente bebe con calma mientras los demás le dirigen miradas curiosas a falta de la propia–¿Qué?–

–Lily nos las dio..–es Charlotte quien después de unos minutos de mirarse entre todos responde, desviando un poquito la mirada, sintiéndose culpable pero no sabe de qué.

Lily entra con calma, acurrucándose entre Fang y Dug, tasa en manos y la “reunión” que estaban teniendo se detiene para que la más chiquita hable y cuestione un poco del día. Todos le dan las gracias y pequeños presentes por aquellas mantas tan cálidas y simplemente la hacen reír con calma.

Y pasan días en los que Leo mira a todos los Baskerville pasearse con las mantas bajo el brazo, esperando y usando cualquier momento para envolverse en su calor porque ciertamente el invierno comienza con demasiado frío y nevadas todos los días. La menor del ducado parece rehuirle y por dentro Oswald y Levy le preguntan que le ha hecho para que huya tan pronto lo ve.

Ha querido hablar con ella, buscándola en lo posible y mínimo para no espantarla más de lo que parece pero también el trabajo le consume y ni siquiera le da tiempo de lamentarse por Elliot, menos en torturar psicológicamente a una niña.

Sin embargo, han pasado casi las dos semanas y está harto (jamás va a decir que se siente excluido) de ver a los demás con esas mantas así que gruñe, abandonando el salón del piano cuando los escucha en la sala. Quizá su mirada es demasiado dura cuando atraviesa la puerta porque incluso Vincent ha brincado un poquito de su lugar.

–¿Dónde está Lily?–su voz es suave pero hay algo en ella que simplemente los demás no esconden nada y señalan la esquina donde la nombrada se ha agazapado, detrás de ella una caja que parece igualar su estatura en aquella posición mientras una más pequeña descansa en sus piernas–¿Dónde está mi manta, Lily?–

Hay silencio por unos segundos y después unas risitas mal disimuladas que le hacen sonrojar pero aun así sus ojos no se apartan de los ajenos que en ese momento parecen brillar entre lágrimas y emoción.

–Aq..aquí está–musita suavecito, entregándole la caja. Una que Leo abre con cierta desesperación porque necesita aferrarse a algo de su nueva vida; se ríe bajito cuando la tiene entre sus manos y mira el diseño de notas musicales y pianos mal hechos junto con muchas L y E aquí y allá.

–Tus manos..–es una orden a pesar de que la sonrisa de Leo no se borra. La niña no tiene de otra y simplemente extiende sus manos que el mayor besa suavemente, acariciando de la misma forma entre suspiros. Lily gime apenas y después estalla en llanto para abrazarlo, siendo correspondida ante los ojos de los demás–No te hemos dado las gracias apropiadamente Lily~chan..–

La rubia llora un poco más alto y pasan unos minutos en los que por fin, entre todos logran calmarla. Le han mirado las manos, aquellas que Leo le ha pedido y besado y mimado porque están llenas de picaduras; Lily se ha pasado horas en vela tejiendo y después bordando cada una de esas mantas y es demasiado lindo aquel detalle de parte de una niña. Todas son diferentes y casi cubren todo el cuerpo de cada uno así que no es de extrañar que con ese clima todos la tengan encima como una segunda piel.

–Lily~chan..¿Que es lo que hay en la caja que bajaste tu solita por las escaleras?–la voz de Charlotte es suave mientras le peina un poquito en forma de mimo, y esa simple pregunta llama la atención de todos ahí así que se apresuran sobre la caja tan grande y ligera, y simplemente tiran de ella hasta poder abrirla.

–Vi que a todos les gustaron sus mantas, así que pensé que podía hacer algo más genial que eso–

Y ahí están unos minutos después, todos alrededor de la chimenea, envueltos en una manta enorme que seguramente le costó demasiado a la pequeña pero que los está haciendo sentir en familia y alejando el crudo invierno que viene por delante.


	7. Día 7.- Chain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Día libre, basado en el HeadCanon de Elliot volviéndose cadena para seguir cuidando de su otra mitad.

Despierta bañado en sudor, en una posición extraña que probablemente más tarde le cause torticolis y eso le molesta, pero no tanto como el motivo de aquella pesadilla. Vincent ha entrado unos segundos después, con Lily asomándose entre sus piernas y se está cuestionando el que tanto ha gritado para que la pequeña este en compañía del otro rubio.

No les da tiempo de que pregunten algo, mano en alto mientras lanza su cabello húmedo hacía atrás. Los otros se quedan bastante quietos y cuando es prudente solo el mayor ingresa a la habitación a paso lento, aun así Leo puede escuchar a Lily que corre por el pasillo avisando que está bien y solo puede reír bajito.

–Esta mañana encontré el saco de mi hermano en el piano, ¿Tocaste anoche?–la pregunta le sorprende así que niega un poco, cejas de ambos arqueándose en duda antes de que Vincent simplemente suspire–Aun estoy sorprendido de que te quede..–hay burla y recibe un buen golpe de Leo que le causa gracia y dolor a partes iguales y lo deja solo para que pueda arreglarse con calma.

Pero no hay nunca calma para Leo, la misma escena de hace años repitiéndose en su cabeza una y otra y otra vez mientras se pone su ropa tras tomar el baño, al desayunar en el jardín, al ayudar a Lily con sus lecturas, al cocinar con Lottie, al entrenar con Fang y Dug. No hay descanso para su cabeza o corazón ni siquiera cuando Vincent les está cantando de forma suave después de la cena.

Y todos lo sienten, esta vez ya no solo es él a quien se le mueve el suelo abruptamente. Toda la mansión tiembla y se calma de forma súbita; Lily es la primera en reaccionar, ponerse en pie y echarse a correr, le sigue Leo y no está seguro si los demás lo hacen pero él necesita alejar esa sensación que parece hacerlo explotar. Los temblores regresan un par de veces en el trayecto y él solo siente que cada vez se ahoga más con el sentimiento en el pecho.

Es llegar a la puerta y verla abierta, pánico apoderándose de su persona mientras los pasos lo acercan a ella. Y quiere vomitar (o lo hace, no está muy seguro) cuando mira a Elliot a unos pasos, sacudiéndose un polvo inexistente de la ropa. Quiere respuestas por lo cual avanza a paso rápido y da el primer golpe; escucha expresiones de sorpresa a su espalda pero la figura frente a él simplemente acaricia la zona herida y da un paso atrás. Leo tiene miedo de perderlo (nuevamente, sea lo que sea que ve) por lo que se adelanta y solo hay lágrimas y gritos mientras ese supuesto Elliot se arrodilla.

Y al que pierde es a él mismo.

Esta seguro que ha soñado, que el otro par disfrutan de verlo así de mal, que su mente aun le hace ese tipo de jugadas de mal gusto, que aún se culpabiliza por lo que le ha pasado al rubio. Entonces se le escapa un sollozo, y una lágrima traviesa que se ve seguida de varias más mientras hipa de a poco, convirtiéndose todo eso en gritos y sollozos desesperados que le cierran la garganta y no lo dejan respirar como se debe.

–Vas a constiparte si continuas así, Leo–la voz que se cuela en sus oídos le hace callar y sentarse en la cama de golpe, como si fuera impulsado por un resorte. El colchón se hunde en su costado y unas manos enguantadas le sujetan del pecho para que no salga disparado.

La sonrisa de Elliot (ese Elliot) es igual e incluso un poco más dulce de lo que puede recordar, las lágrimas hacen de nuevo su aparición y Leo se desconoce al lanzarse a los brazos de aquella figura que le recibe con gusto. El menor siente una mano firme en su espalda baja y la otra enredarse en su cabello y tirar suavemente de el, teniendo demasiado cuidado y mimo, y algo en su interior se rompe y derrite.

–Lo siento Elliot, lo siento tanto–su voz se rompe al hablar, aferrándose a la ropa del otro, olisqueando lo extrañamente familiar que huele ese hombre–Si hubiera sabido todo lo que causaría..yo solo quería..–no puede seguir hablando, Elliot no Elliot le ha tomado de las mejillas al separarle y ha juntado las frentes en ese gesto que lo vio hacer con Vanessa muchas veces cuando eran más jóvenes. Se le parte el corazón y se le cae a pedazos del pecho mientras los ojos azules le regresan la mirada

–Te cortaste el cabello y cuando yo te lo pedí casi matas al hombre–musita suave, suspiro que a Leo le suena a burla y a gloria y lo próximo que sabe es que le está besando. Falta algo ahí, quizá el calor que Elliot siempre tenía o algo así de forma que es rápido en separarse y huir hasta el otro lado de la habitación.

El Elliot frente a él luce igual, exactamente igual al día que rechazo al Humpty Dumpty pero hay algo en su persona que no deja de causarle molestia. Quizá es ese traje blanco con dorado, tan diferente a lo que usaría; o tal vez es que hay un gesto de paz y tranquilidad en vez de la enérgica natural. Quizá es el hecho de que él lloro sobre el cuerpo de su amo y sus últimas palabras fueron dirigidas a su persona, a un simple huérfano que atosigo hasta que logró tenerlo a su lado.

–Tu no puedes ser Elliot–dice brusco, saliva atorándose en su garganta al tragar. Y espera que sus ojos causen el efecto que en los demás Baskerville cuando les mira muchos segundos seguidos desde arriba

–Pruébame, enano–Y hay burla, la misma que aquella y única vez que Nightray le llamó así y casi lo mata a golpes, porque leo no era enano, estaba muy bien con esa altura para su edad.

Pero ya tenía 18 años, muy lejano aquel adolescente que alguna vez fue, atrofiado en habilidad social y solo acoplándose a Elliot. Al Elliot que está seguro SI es el que tiene frente a él mientras le mira con ese maldito arco en la ceja que solo su Elliot puede.

–Pero rechazaste a Humpty y..–

–Y morí. Lo sé–Le corta suave, muy diferente de lo que Leo está acostumbrado. El menor se da cuenta que está en desventaja, porque pesar de todo, Elliot sigue mirándole de forma tan fija que logra quebrarlo un poquito–Y no sé qué ha pasado, cuanto tiempo ha pasado porque en un momento estaba hablando con Vincent y al otro una mujer me decía que no podía dejarte solo–expone apenas, buscando en el proceso las palabras.

Y son solo un par de pasos los que Leo se acerca a la cama, donde aún esta Elliot sentado con el rostro lleno de serenidad cuando la puerta se abre. No hay peligro, pero la habitación se llena de algo pesado mientras Charlotte retrocede dos pasos justo en el momento exacto; Elliot siempre había sido bueno con la espada pero no a ese grado así que Leo simplemente lo siente, el cuerpo vibrándole como cada que usa a Jabberwock.

–Eres una cadena..–las palabras y las lágrimas se escurren, bañadas en desconcierto y quizá pánico. Oswald le grita que se tranquilice y Levy simplemente parece asimilar la idea mientras habla y habla de Lacie; Leo lo entiende, lo que ha dicho antes Elliot sobre una mujer y todo es tan confuso pero tan claro que solo le duele la cabeza–Cállense todos..Charlotte, todo está bien, en serio, puedes avisar eso y tu Elliot, ve al salón del piano–

Ambos atienden a lo que Leo dice, y se está cuestionando si en serio es su Elliot pero no quiere darle más vueltas al asunto por el momento. Se toma su tiempo en el baño, arreglándose y cuando lo cree prudente va hacia Elliot porque necesita con urgencia arreglar eso que sea que esté pasando. Se sorprende al ver a todos los Baskerville pegados a la puerta del salón y solo arquea una ceja al carraspear, mirando la vergüenza en todos los rostros.

No pasan más de dos segundos cuando son sus mejillas las que se llenan de rojo al distinguir Statice del otro lado así que entra en estampida, ordenando a los demás quedarse lejos. No le importa que no sea su Elliot (aunque sabe que si lo es), simplemente termina de acortar la distancia para sentarse en su regazo y hacer juego con su única mano. Se ríe y llora y no le importa nada más que terminar la pieza.

Cuando lo hace, sus ojos están rojos y está seguro que luce jodidamente demacrado pero no le importa porque Elliot está apoyando su frente en la propia y esta vez SI es cálido.

–Han pasado 3 años..–

–Y no creciste nada–

–Jodete Elliot–

Y no necesita más, porque seguramente no va a recibir respuesta alguna que le haga sentir mejor o que le convenza. El abismo y su núcleo y todo lo que tenga que ver con es bastante complicado y volátil así que solamente aceptan las cosas. Así como va a tener que aceptar que tiene a Elliot de regreso, siendo probablemente el Humpty Dumpty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y así es como llegamos al final de esta #PandoraWeek2020.  
> Me ha hecho muy feliz participar en ella porque PH significa demasiado para mi así que desvivirme por sacar ideas y que se plasmaran en palabras me llena de orgullo.


End file.
